grandiafandomcom-20200223-history
Ulk
Ulk is a demi-human from the forest of Hazma where the people live as one with nature. He joined Evann's team fighting against the Elemental Disorder after realizing it was an artificial anomaly. He is quiet most of the time, but is dangerous when angered. However, he can be very kind and gentle to people he knows well. He is similar to Mareg from Grandia II in many ways. Personality Outside of battle, Ulk is a Hazma at one with nature as befitting his people, who are farmers and naturalists by trade. He is very peaceful and insightful, often quoting words of wisdom, another parallel he shares with Mareg. He spends most of his time fishing. However, he rarely catches anything and ends up falling asleep more often than not. This tends to happen even when Evann is talking to him, causing the young man to be irritated at how laid back the Hazma can be. As he is the oldest member of the party, he has seen much of what the Elemental Disorder has wrought and wishes for no further innocents to be lost to it. Combat Ulk is a powerful and sturdy warrior like Brandol, and wields an axe in battle. He most closely resembles Mareg, as he's all about hit points, power and defense. However, unlike Brandol and other typical tank types in RPGs for that matter, his magic and magic resistance actually grow above average as he levels up. Much like his counterpart, he can equip five Skill Books and one Mana Egg. This allows him to have a variety of combat skills, making him even more destructive than before. Despite only equipping one egg, his above average magic power lets him be a sufficient healer or a fairly damaging attack mage when necessary. Ulk can be customized to inflict extra damage to a number of different monster species and overcome his slower turn speed and movement issues. His move list is a balanced set of techniques: a cancel move that has the highest level of power among the cancel moves everyone uses, a wind-elemental line attack, a spell-like ability that removes all status problems from the entire party, a proximity move, and a deadly finisher. His third ability, Yggdrasil Grace, helps the party to avoid digging too deeply into their items and their eggs' magic points to cure ailments during dungeon excursions and is also very cost efficient. While the move eventually stops seeing use as the party acquires equipment that shields against ailments, it is useful for the time it is first available, making the elder Hazma a useful support ally. In addition, Ulk is a very potent candidate for Asura Spirits, as his sheer power coupled with being able to attack beyond the limit of two hits in a typical Combo will make him an engine of destruction. If kept consistently in the party from the time he joins to the post-game dungeon, he becomes the most overpowered character in Grandia Xtreme. Moves Super Penetration - Ulk runs toward his target, stopping a few steps away. He then flips into the air and brings his axe down on his target's head. Cancel effect Spiral Blow - Ulk rears back with his axe and thrusts it forward, sending out a powerful spiral of wind in a straight line to strike any enemies in its path. Wind elemental Yggdrasil Grace - Ulk channels the power of nature and sends out a purifying light to himself and his allies, relieving them of any status ailments. Hercules Smash - Ulk readies himself and then flips high into the air. He then smashes the ground with his axe as he comes down, sending out a quick shockwave that hits any enemies around him in a decent-sized radius. Spinning Hurler - Ulk impales the enemy with the point of his axe and starts spinning them around and around. He then hurls them far away, causing additional damage from the target hitting the ground after being released. Trivia Ulk is essentially a carbon copy of Mareg in just about every way, including during lunch breaks; he eats the same exact food items and uses the same exact animations when biting his food. Category:Grandia Xtreme Player Characters Category:Grandia Xtreme Characters